


I think I...

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Dates, Developing Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Winston and Gazerbeam’s relationship keeps developing as they go on a date to an ice cream parlor.





	I think I...

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely loved this pairing and I just had to keep writing about them! My take on their relationship is that they had known each other thanks to the government and Winston’s father’s different connections. I see them as having gotten together soon before the supers were banned from action, and then stayed together while Simon had to go into hiding.

It had been a month since Winston Deavor and Simon J. Paladino had kissed that day in the park. Being good friends, and now even more than that, they had contacted each other many times just to spend time together and do the things that couples do. They were embarrassed, and scared that what they had done could have just been a one time thing, but some time had passed and they were still going as strong as ever.

Everything was still the same, the only difference being that they were now aware of the other’s feelings for them. They kissed at certain times as well, just like they had the last time, and spent more of their free time with each other. They hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet. Winston was sure his father would be more than happy that he was dating a superhero, and even more that he was a family friend. Winston wasn’t sure how his mother and sister would react, so he preferred to keep the information to himself at the time being. 

Simon had asked Winston out in this particular evening. They were going to get ice cream together, and just sit and talk about how their weeks had been. It was a very simple date idea, but one that Winston loved. 

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me, Winston.” Simon said, once they were already at the ice cream parlor, waiting in line. 

Those words sounded familiar. Winston remembered having said something similar the first time they had...

“What? Don’t be silly! I love spending time with you! I’d do it all the time if I could! I should be the one thanking you!” Winston said, more than excited. 

“For what?” Simon said, confused. 

“Well, for inviting me here. For wanting to be with me.”

Simon smiled and reached for Winston’s hand. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to be with you, Win?” Simon said, not expecting Winston to answer. 

The former blushed. This was all to much for him. He had never been in an actual relationship. Is this what love feels like? Maybe it was to early to say, but he was pretty certain he was in love with the man holding his hand. 

“It’s our turn now.” Simon said as he and Winston got to the register. 

“Welcome!” The lady in the register said.

Winston ordered. “Hi! It will be one strawberry ice cream and another vanilla.”

The cashier girl entered their orders and went to get the ice cream, giving the strawberry one to Winston, and the vanilla to Simon. 

“That will be 7.80, sir” She said. 

Winston handed her the money as they both said thank you and then they sat on one of the little tables outside the parlor. 

As they were walking outside Simon said. “You know, you should let me pay one of these days.”

Winston scoffed. “None sense! It really doesn’t bother me!”

Simon insisted. “Still, I’d like to do a nice gesture like that for you. Why don’t we go to dinner Saturday? And this time I’ll pay?”

Winston smiled. “I would very much like that.”

The two man sat down and ate their ice cream in silence. Most people would think of this as an awkward situation, but it wasn’t like that for them. They were perfectly comfortable with silence, happy that they were in each other’s presence. They only talked every so often to ask a few questions and see how the other one was doing. 

“So how’s your family, Win?”

“Good, good. My parents are fine, directing the company like always. Evelyn keeps inventing, of course and She just got another degree in engineering.”

“That’s impressive!”

“It really is, I don’t know how she does it.”

“And how is superhero work?”

“Like always, I stopped 3 robberies today and helped some men who were constructing some buildings.”

“That’s great, it’s so good you enjoy doing it.”

“It is very satisfactory.”

A few jokes and little chats later they stopped talking and resumed eating their ice cream.

Simon suddenly started to feel bold as he saw his boyfriend’s strawberry ice cream.

“Let me try some of yours.” He said casually.

Winston followed. “Open up.”

Simon did as told and Winston fed him his ice cream with his spoon.

“It’s really good.” Simon commented. 

“It really is.”

Winston noticed how some of his ice cream had smeared over Simon’s face. He laughed to himself and smirked. He was also feeling bold.

“You have something on your cheek, let me get that.” He said as he got closer to his lover and then kissed him right on the spot where the ice cream was. 

Simon blushed intensely. He could feel Winston’s lips on his skin, tickling slightly. 

“Thank you.” He said after they separated.

They spent a few minutes in silence as they were eating the last remaining of their ice cream. Suddenly Simon sat closer to Winston. 

He had never felt this way about anyone, never had found someone who he could spend time with like with Winston. He had to be brave, and let him know exactly what he felt. 

“Win, I feel like I have to say something. It might be a little soon, but we have known each other for years, and I don’t think I’ve ever been more certain about something.”

Winston couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was entirely sure of what Simon was going to say. He had wanted to say I before, but wasn’t sure when. 

“Winston, I think I... love you.”

Winston had never heard those words coming from a lover. He had only heard relatives say that to him, his parents specially. Most of his life he had spent alone, without a partner to love and share things with. With no one to love in a romantic way. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was in love with such a wonderful man as Simon, and that that man loved him back.

“I love you too.” Winston said as his eyes started to water.

Simon got really concerned at seeing his lover start to tear up.

“Win, did I do something wrong? Are you all right?”

Winston started laughing. “I’m just so happy right now!”

He then launched himself towards Simon, who caught him in an embrace. They hugged for some minutes. It was warm between them, and they felt comfortable there. They felt like they belonged in each other’s arms and could stay there forever. 

Winston looked up to see his lover’s face. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Simon smiled sweetly. “You deserve anything. Just being you is enough for that.”

They kissed. Their lips locked together in desperation. It was wonderful. Just like the first time, and all the times after that. 

“You taste like strawberries.” Simon said.

Winston laughed. He was sure that he would never get tiered of kissing his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)


End file.
